Star Wars: Warbound
'''Star Wars: Warbound '''is a narrative series serving as the prequel to Star Wars: Dark Deceit. Being set on the planet of Tatooine during the Clone Wars in 20 BBY, in a large city called Sunstone which starts off neutral to either side in the war. As Governor Alfus, one of the founding rich merchants who built the city begins to decline in health, a new political candidate must step up and take the role of Governor, however due to the extensive influence of the Republic and CIS, the city is destined to fall into the objectives of either faction to make it into a military target for war. As this occurs, criminal elements begin to arise and spread throughout the once perfect city, and its fate becomes in the balance. Main Characters * Hexler Crown † * Kentann Brekes † * Lax * Raython Saros * Barythan Maruk † * Jaxten Avul † * Alfus † * Ja'Vakh † * Tari * Fron Vawne * Dakstris Morghoul † * Adrak Morghoul * Mervon † * Maxwell † * Zalker † * Matador * Hander * Ceth Draze * Balkerdiz * The Sandlord † Season 1 Overview In the city of Sunstone, due to the knowledge of eventual chaos, inhabitants such as Hexler Crown and Kentann Brekes begin to lay the foundations of a rising Deathstick drug empire whilst Raython Saros, leader of the Independant Party of Sunstone begins his campaign and what he believes to be his rise to power. Protagonists * Hexler Crown - Main Protagonist * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Raython Saros - Main Protagonist * Tari - Secondary Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Vor Thocog † - Main Antagonist * Ja'Vakh - Main Antagonist * Sulkan - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Hexler Crown, alongside Kentann Brekes, establishes a Deathstick development and distribution network. * The Thocog Tusken Raider tribe, after one of their camps is obliterated by the Sunstone Militia, swear vengeance on the city for murdering their people. * A secret Republic operation takes place where men dress as Sunstone Militia members and a small battle took place within the city. After the members of the city apprehend one of the men responsible, they are stopped by an LAAT full of Clone Troopers who state he is to be extracted from the planet, and they do so, leaving with him. Rising tensions with the Republic. * After finding two stranded Clone Troopers on the run from CIS attackers, the Sunstone Militia decides to keep them under custody for later use as a bargaining chip for either the Republic or CIS. * The Thocog Tribe makes a deal with the Dusk Riders to supply the Tuskens with 8 Purple Deathsticks by the end of each week in return for being at peace with the city and supplying them with artifacts and other valuables as well as muscle. * Kentann's childhood friend and fellow Dusk Rider, Marcel, is killed by Ja'Vakh, getting the Noghri put in prison and Kentann swearing vengeance. * Ja'Vakh's Noghri assassin brothers are killed in an explosion prepared by Hexler. * Vor Thocog is killed by Caesameria. * The elections for the next Governor take place, Raython Saros and the Independent Party becoming the new rulers of Sunstone. * Alfus dies after the elections from illness. Season 2 Overview In the wake of the Sunstone Independent Parties new reign, the Republic and CIS withdraw their forces and instead become more clandestine in their objectives to influence the city against their opponent. Whilst this occurs, the secret Republic group discovers that Hexler Crown is in fact the biggest Deathstick drug lord in the outer rim. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Raython Saros - Secondary Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Tertiary Protagonist * Lax - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Hexler Crown - Main Antagonist * Coe Jarkfis - Secondary Antagonist * Ja'Vakh † - Tertiary Antagonist * Sulkan † - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * Sulkan and his associate are killed by a lightsaber user in the Aromatic Hutt. * Skinner, Newell and Jarker are decapitated by corrupt Republic Intelligence and their corpses sent to Kentann Brekes' house. * Ja'Vakh is killed by Kentann Brekes. * Lax has a dance off with Coe Jarkfis and wins. * Jedi Knight Tralgus and Jedi Padawan Konnor hunt down and kill the Blind Krayt. * Tralgus and his padawan inadvertently bring a huge CIS droid battalion to Sunstone, resulting in heavy injuries, Militia casualties and further tensions with the Republic and CIS. * Hexler kills the entirety of the Republic Outer Rim Diplomatic High Command, as well as two members of Militia Command in a bomb he utilized via paid off Militia members during negotiations, however, Maxwell and a Republic operative survived this. After which Hexler and his men capture the Clone Prisoners that were the subject of the negotiations and escapes in an LAAT. * The battle of Tatooine occurs when Hexler tips off the CIS to the Republic and Sunstone citizens taking the Republic prisoners to cause chaos. It ends when Hexler's arm is blown off by a CIS bomber and he is arrested, the Republic prisoners recaptured. Season 3 Overview After Hexler Crown's arrest, the cities underworlds power vacuum is filled by the Pyke Syndicate led by Fron Vawne. Meanwhile, tensions rise between galactic factions of the Republic and CIS, Sunstone becoming increasingly involved in their chaos. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Jaxten Avul - Main Protagonist * Lax - Secondary Protagonist * Dakstris Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist * Adrak Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist * Tari - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Commander Kelven - Main Antagonist * Colonel Marrius - Main Antagonist * Fron Vawne - Secondary Antagonist * Hexler Crown † - Secondary Antagonist * Jalliger - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Fron Vawne takes over Sunstone Mechanics and the Deathstick lab, transforming it into a club called Sunstone Heights and installing a spice manufacturing facility. * A drive-by shooter kills the remaining members of the Dusk Rider gang except Kentann Brekes. * Jalliger organises a group to destroy the primary droid producing CIS base belonging to Commander Kelven on the other side of Tatooine and it succeeds. * The Hutts return to Sunstone's desert territory after 60 years and are threatened by the Morghoul Brothers after Dakstris decapitates the Hutts steward in front of him. * Commander Kelven attacks the Sunstone Militia HQ and captures the Republic clone prisoners holding Marrius's military strategy in place from the senate, getting one killed in the crossfire and the other taken to CIS controlled Endor. The Sunstone citizens pursue Kelven and his forces only to find that the prisoner had also been killed, giving Marrius supreme power to declare war on Sunstone. * Fron Vawne kills Riland Mortaigue with a shot to the head. * Raython Saros is kidnapped by the 688th Black Ops Republic unit. * The entirety of Sunstone is mass arrested by the Outer Rim Republic and transported to the Keeper Venator for imprisonment. * Captain Barythan Maruk is brutally stabbed to death by the Republic Lieutenant, Jralger. * The Sunstone citizens aid both Captain Karl Ravenscrag and Jylex on Umbara, and gain a favor for their future aid. * After the citizens return to Sunstone, Hexler is shot in the head and killed by Tari. Season 4 Overview From the catastrophic and trauma inducing incident of the imprisonment of all Sunstone citizens, and the death of Hexler Crown, the cities fate is pulled in multiple directions as questions rise of how the city should truly be ran. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes - Main Protagonist * Lax - Secondary Protagonist * Dakstris Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Commander Kelven - Main Antagonist * Fron Vawne - Main Antagonist * Zalker † - Main Antagonist * Garrax † - Secondary Antagonist * Piroptes the Hutt - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Saros reforms the Militia into Sunstone Security, comprised of the most respected and influential citizens. Making Caesameria the Chief, and Helix the Vice Chief. * Zalker and Garrax's rogue Militia forces attack and threaten the city of Sunstone. * Garrax is killed by an unknown assassin after he is defeated by the Sunstone citizens. * The Sunstone Flagship, taken over by Zalkers Rogue Militia would be raided and defeated, reclaiming the ship for the city and imprisoning Zalker. Later, Kentann executes Zalker with a blast to the head. * Tekkyl plays into the hands of the CIS, and initiates and arms 4 nuclear missiles built into the planet surface by Commander Kelven, destroying two entire Republic owned cities full of civilians, and two primary outer rim Republic military targets. Subsequently, the city is forced to take the help and occupation of the CIS due to Marrius's inevitable retaliation. * Kentann blows up in a blockade runner attempting to escape the planet by the CIS. * Tekkyl kills himself with his own mortars out of guilt. Season 5 Overview Now fully controlled and protected by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Sunstone becomes subject yet again to the war they are bound to, as Colonel Marrius and his forces prepare for a mass military take over. The citizens begin to become divided on how to proceed. Protagonists * Kole Harpin - Main Protagonist * Vilkorgen - Secondary Protagonist * Hander - Secondary Protagonist * Lax - Secondary Protagonist * Dakstris Morghoul - Tertiary Protagonist * Adrak Morghoul - Tertiary Protagonist * Raython Saros - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Commander Kelven † - Main Antagonist * Fron Vawne - Secondary Antagonist * Colonel Marrius - Secondary Antagonist * Vizkor - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * On the moon Chenini, Kelven sends the Sunstone Citizens, disguised as B1 Battledroids via Holographic Disguise Matrixes, to destroy the main HQ on the moon that used to belong to the CIS and then was taken over by the Republic. Lead by Durge, the team destroys the entirety of the base by building a bomb within it, incinerating everything inside. * One of Fron Vawne's old Black Sun associates, Vizkor's corvettes, is raided by the Sunstone citizens sent by Commander Kelven. They acquire treasures within it, most notably finding Hexler Crown's hidden 100% pure Deathstick stash, that was completely gold. The keys to the box that holds 400 of them would be granted to Vawne. * Kelven is shot in the head and killed by Hander. * Commander Kelven's son, Herec Vastor is captured and nursed back to health. * Jaxten Avul is killed by Lax. * Matador and Hander are captured and made into POWs in the CIS prisoner camp. * The Xolgor Syndicate is destroyed on Zaldan Prime after its leader, Jefan Xolgor is captured by the efforts of the Morghoul Brothers and the Sunstone Citizens. * The Sunstone citizens are put in prison and forced to do slave labor, but Captain Cymon and Balkerdiz formulate a plan, allowing them to escape and pushing the CIS forces out of the city with overwhelming force. Kayle later destroys the CIS fleet, informing them Marrius was promoted, Sunstone no longer his concern, meaning that neither the CIS or Republic will ever come back to torment the city again. Season 6 Overview The CIS and Republic forced out of Sunstone forever, the Ravenscrag family begin to take notice on the faltering city in need of great help in order to exploit it. Simultaneously, the Morghoul brothers attempt to root out the location of the Deathstick box as well as stopping the largest criminal empires that may try to acquire it. Protagonists * Kentann Brekes † - Main Protagonist * Dakstris Morghoul † - Main Protagonist * Adrak Morghoul - Secondary Protagonist * '003' - Secondary Protagonist * Dark Four - Secondary Protagonist * Lax - Tertiary Protagonist * Hander - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * The Sandlord † - Main Antagonist * Fron Vawne - Secondary Antagonist * Ceth Draze - Secondary Antagonist * Mervon † - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * Tanley, Laken and Kaylee Ravenscrag arrive in Sunstone. * Mervon kills himself and detonates his entire stockpile, creating a massive radiated zone in the desert that is extremely dangerous. * Kentann Brekes is strangled to death by Dakstris Morghoul. * The Sandlord is killed but his legacy grows to even higher levels because of this. * A Deathchief attempts to assassinate 003 and fails before being apprehended by the Sunstone inhabitants, then escaping and threatening them all. * Dakstris Morghoul is decapitated and killed by his own brother, Adrak. Season 7 Overview Outcomes https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ukZqNsxKzKQEjSHgsbIGPRj0UF_bhKIQc_r5nFYFjSY/edit?usp=sharing Trivia * Every single major character death that occurs in Star Wars: Warbound are all death by headshots or caused by strikes or wounds around the area of the head, except for four people, Barythan Maruk (Repeatedly stabbed to death), Mervon (Blown up) and Alfus (Illness). It could be suggested that the reasoning for this is because all three characters deaths had arguably the biggest impacts in the entire city. Barythan Maruk's brutal death symbolized the death of the cities militia, and therefore Sunstone's strength. Mervon's death symbolized the death of the cities tolerance, forgiveness and good will after he was neglected and ignored, even in death. Alfus's death, the first major character death of the story, symbolized the end of Sunstone's independence and sovereignty as a utopia. The potential reason why all characters other than those three were killed via head shot was because all of them were in some way responsible for the corruption and gradual decline of Sunstone, symbolized with their brains, and their egos being the things responsible, their heads being the killing blow symbolized the end of that. * Mervon was the only major character in the entire series to not directly kill or indirectly kill anyone.